


Brownies and other Sweets

by Gabideckerstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cute Lucifer, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Naked Cuddling, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protective Lucifer, Really cute, Recreational Drug Use, Selfies, Sex Tapes, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Dancing, Smoking, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weed, Weed Brownies, but also really horny, getting high with your soul mate, post 5A, selfies after sex, sex while high, sofa sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabideckerstar/pseuds/Gabideckerstar
Summary: Chloe and Lucifer have been planing this for weeks. Baking weed brownies and getting high together. But still with the calming effects of the herb, they're still very horny people.orDeckerstar gets high on marijuana and has a lot of sex.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Brownies and other Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about writing something like this for weeks and after Lesley-Ann's and Tom's pannel I just had to. 
> 
> By the way, weed is legal in the state of California. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it!
> 
> Follow me on twitter! @perfectgerman
> 
> My wonderful beta: @livlliss

***

They have been planning this for over a week, Trixie was off with Dan, they would finish all the paperwork a day before, Lucifer would buy everything weed-related, let the dough be ready before he picked her up from the precinct on a Friday night, elevator properly locked, no intrusions, phones turned off, everything was simply perfect.

Lucifer picked her up after the sun started to set over the L.A. skyline, wearing the biggest smile she has ever seen on his gorgeous face.

“I’ve never seen you so excited for something since I pegged you for the first time” She said after getting in the corvette and kissing him hello. “I believe I’m even more excited for this to be honest. It’s going to be absolutely _perfect,_ dearest”

They drove to the penthouse with the radio on, playing some of their favorite tunes they picked out for each other. Lucifer’s hand was perfectly placed on her thigh, she sighed at him with her ocean blue eyes, this is really going to be perfect.

As soon as they walked out of the elevator, he locked it. No one could go up until he says so... or her, of course. He would do anything and everything she desires, including this. As out of character as it was of her, _she_ was the one that came up with the weed brownies idea and he was simply happy to oblige and provide everything needed.

He had smoked pot with her around and sometimes after sex, she would even accompany him. But he had never thought the same woman that used to light off his cigarettes and step on them would make such a proposal.

Lucifer had left the dough ready before he went to pick her up from her shift. So, as soon as she hopped in the shower, he went to his kitchen - which he rarely used, lately he began to use it more since his relationship with the detective started - and put the dough in the oven for 40 minutes.

While he waited for her to come back, he lit a joint for himself, given that even when she was around it was harder for him to get high from marijuana alone. He sat comfortably on his Italian leather sofa, vest and jacket off, sleeves rolled back to his forearms and his shirt partially buttoned off with his shoes and socks discarded.

Wearing the red robe he gave her as a present, that, by the way, matches his, she comes back from her shower. Her long legs slightly showing from the slit on the robe, making him hope she had nothing under.

“Were you smoking?” she asked, genuinely curious.

“Just one joint. Why? Did you want to share? I can light another one.”

“No, it’s fine, just asking. Is it ready?” she came closer to him, trying to smell him before the smell of weed consummated all of his cologne - but alas it was too late - she could get high just from being around him.

He checked the digital clock on his phone for the last time before turning it off and placing it next to hers on the coffee table, then proceeded to stand up to go to the kitchen. He could feel the joint starting to affect him, his desire to have her body against his was growing bigger. Not in a sexual way, he just wanted to dive his nose in the crook of her neck while cuddling until he fell asleep with the love of his life in his arms, but the party was just starting and they could cuddle any time but getting high with his detective was a once in a lifetime thing.

He curled his arm above her shoulder and brought her head closer to his, leaving a gentle kiss on her forehead and they both walked to his kitchen. It was huge. The style and the furniture fit with the rest of the penthouse. It has a big island in the middle of it, coated with black marble and 5 black benches around it which face the stove that was centered in the island. He had two fridges, one was just for wine - as it was the only thing she could see through the glass door - and the other for normal food. She could even spot some of her favorite and comfort foods inside the second one.

Chloe had been in his kitchen before and they made good use of the huge island and ice storage nearby. They used some vegetables once too, _that day was nice,_ she thought as she remembered the previous events. There was also a big dinner table in the middle of the room. She could see the whole city from the head of the table if she wanted to.

He left her shoulder and went around the island to check the oven. She sat right in front of him on the middle bench. The robe wasn’t covering all of her body anymore, even with it laced on the waist, she had to hold the fabric on her legs so she wouldn’t be completely exposed. Her black laced underwear was the only thing under the robe, purposefully.

“10 minutes tops my dear, and you and I will have the biggest fun of our week.” He said, setting a little kitchen alarm and walking around the island to join her. He fitted himself between her legs then she left the robe fall open on her own body and he kissed her tenderly. By sitting on the high bench, she could hold him easily with her legs and get some friction between them.

One of the best things about dating Chloe was getting to kiss her anytime he wanted. Well, anytime besides when they were on the job. And she kissed _so well_. Her soft vanilla-flavored fleshy lips against his felt like everything heaven wished it were. They danced with their tongues, softly touching and at the same time, being careful not to trigger their deepest darkest desires. It was like magic.

Her kisses were inexplicable, he could lose himself in her over and over again. Their little make-out session was interrupted by the alarm going off, ' _annoying little thing_ ', Lucifer thought before giving a last peck on her lips to turn off the torturing sound.

He held on a kitchen cloth to open the oven, already learned that he couldn’t endanger his precious hands while the detective was around. Lucifer took the cake pan out of the oven and placed it on top of the stove. He turned off the heat and closed it. Chloe bit on her lips with curiosity and hunger, eyeing the hot pan in front of her.

“Do you want to do the honors?” he said, grabbing the cannabis-infused sugar. It already had CBD and THC oil in the recipe but sprinkling the weed sugar on top would turn it into the best weed brownie in the whole universe.

She walked around the island and placed herself in front of Lucifer. He held the long, opened sleeves of her robe while she grabbed a handful of sugar and started pouring it above the dish.

He looked at her charmed by her excitement. This domesticity that they have now is so comforting to him. All the times they were separated, those thousands of years he spent isolated in hell away from her, all the little fights they had through time... they were all simply gone when they were together.

Her giggles entered his ears and went straight to his heart, heating it up. His chest aches for how much he loves her. It’s truly inexplicable how his passion for her only grew bigger over time.

Long ago, he thought that as soon as he got in her pants, all the fire and tension they carried throughout the years would disappear.

But no, it was quite the opposite actually.

Since their first tonight together he could only feel his fire being fed up, consummating him from the inside. He loved her so _bloody much,_ love simply is not strong enough of a word to describe what he felt for her. It was so much more than love.

While words failed him to describe his feelings, his kisses, stares, actions, as small as they were, could tell her it all. Him eyeing her as if she were the only human in the world, holding her clothes so she wouldn’t have trouble sprinkling the sugar, the way she could see him breathing deeper as he could smell her shampoo, just being there for her was always a symbolic gesture.

“Have you lost something?” Chloe said pointing his glares at her.

“Hum… I- I, well, my ability to speak apparently.” He replied noticing her moving away from their recently baked dish, sprinkled with love - and a bit of psychoactive substances - and began to stand in front of him.

She does this thing sometimes, when she smiles without showing her teeth and bite on the inside of her lips softly, making her cheeks puffy and a sign of a dimple would show up. She’s doing it now. Proud of herself for making the devil speechless for just being there and being herself.

“Are we going to eat it hot or would you rather wait for it to cool down a bit?” she said while opening another button on his shirt and softly caressing the newly uncovered skin she managed to access.

“Sure, darling. I can think of some things we could do while we wait for it to cool _down.”_ He replied with a smirk on his face, emphasizing the ‘down’ with his thick accent and moving his eyes away from hers, and looking at the gap between her voluptuous breasts and her red robe.

“Nothing sexual, Lucifer.”

“Why not? We can have a quickie.” He replied that she raised her eyebrows in disagreement. He already knew what she was going to say so before she could do it, he told her “As impressive as it might be for you, darling, I can be quick. Well, I can make _you_ be quick.”

“I know your quickies Lucifer. If we start now, we’ll end this so-called ‘quickie’ in 3 hours. And in 3 hours, after I don’t know how many orgasms, I won’t want to get high. So you can think of something else.” Chloe said and Lucifer obeyed. She could treat him like a puppy, and he would be happy if he were being petted on the head and being called a good boy.

“Right. We can… dance, then? Will you dance with me?” he said holding out his hand in front of her to take.

She nodded her head and smiled, he walked with her to an opened area of his kitchen. He positioned his hands on her waist but before they could begin, she whispered to him:

“There’s no song playing, Lucifer”. He almost said that there’s always music when she’s around but he chose to let go of her hand and walk to a smart panel on the nearest wall and put the playlist he made for her on the kitchen speakers.

A few seconds later, he came back to her and glued his body to hers. Then they began to dance to the song. ‘Just the two of us’, by Grover Washington Jr. She loved this song and always did, it reminded her of him and everything they went and have been going through.

It was _just the two of us_ , and they _tried_ and indeed _made it_ , although sometimes it felt like they were facing the most difficult situations in the universe, quite literally in fact. They always made it in the end, they survived everything and after the storm, the rainbow and the colors of their love were even shinier.

They swayed back and forth, spun, and twirled while never taking their eyes off each other. It wasn’t like the prom he threw for her a couple of years ago, it wasn’t a romantic dance disguised as platonic or two friends just enjoying each other’s company. It was _them_. They are a couple and ones that are in love. He can kiss her when he wants, she can hug him when she wants, they can have each other every time and all the time they desire.

The song came to its end and before they could let go of each other and enjoy their brownie, he twirled her around and then pushed her back to his body. Uniting their lips and soul. Unlike their previous kiss on the barstool, this one was heated. Their passion, their fire, their lust, their everything was enveloped in this kiss.

Another song started playing but between the sound of their mouths and their moans, the song came unnoted. His hands fell from her waist to her ass, squeezing it hard enough to make her disconnect their faces and let her head fall back. She looked at him with hunger and moved her hands to his chest, unbuttoning the few buttons left of his shirt and throwing it on the ground somewhere. They walked to the nearest wall while never letting go of each other’s body, Lucifer hit his back on the cold marble and Chloe started kissing and nibbling down his neck.

He turned them around, pinning her against the wall and undoing the knot of her robe, taking it off her. She went for his belt but he was much faster than her and held her hands tight with one of his and positioned them above her head. With his other hand, he traced her back thigh softly, under her butt, while kissing her neck. She opened her legs, inviting, and he placed his leg in between them. Chloe rubbed herself against his thigh looking for some friction. His erection was obvious, on her belly.

She moaned softly and he removed his legs for which she whimpered in complaint, but quickly replaced it with his hand. Moving it from her behind to her front while the other pinned hers on the wall. He cupped her above her laced underwear and eyed her down, seeing her nipples stiffed under the flower pattern of her lace bra. He kept rubbing his fingers on her, just in the right place, making her moan and whimper and look for more.

“Stop teasing… and- and just let me… _ugh_ … touch you,” she said, trying to get her hands free from under his grasp, he let her go, and she moved her hands straight back to his pants unfastening his belt. He moved his fingers from her clit to deeper on her, moving her panties aside as he kissed her mouth and danced with his tongue around hers. Lucifer sank his middle finger in her channel and pressed his thumb on her bundle of nerves, she moaned his name.

Chloe unfastened his belt and zipper and grabbed his member inside his pants, without taking it off, no underwear, of course. She rubbed her thumb across the tip of his cock, creaming it with his pre-cum. She stroked him slowly at first, at the same speed of his finger inside her.

“Is my hand too dry?” she said, releasing his mouth. “It’s fine” he replied, breathing harshly. She still took her hands out of his pants, and placed them in front of him

“Spit”, she ordered and he did, looking at her with lust.

She moved her hand back, now his pants falling completely on the ground while he struggled to get out of it. Her hand began stroking him again and he added another finger inside her, curling both and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Their kisses got sloppier and unrhythmic, her hands too, feeling her orgasm arriving. He unfastened her bra and grabbed her titty with one hand. Feeling her legs beginning to fail her, he moved his hand down on her again, grabbing her thigh and curling her across his body, supporting her completely when both her legs held him close, their bodies being divided only by both their hands.

Lucifer felt the walls against his fingers tightening and her hands stopping milking him for a moment. Struggling to keep her breath controlled. Chloe hastened her lungs movement, breathing in deeper and holding her breath while her orgasm ran over her, concentrating only on her core and its sensitivity.

He waited patiently for her to get down from her high, but kept thrusting instantly against her hand which had stopped its movements. She opened her eyes again, not knowing when she had closed them, and looked straight for her boyfriend’s opened mouth. She kissed him and uncurled her legs from around him, standing on her own two feet. He licked his fingers clean right after.

He was completely naked and she only had her panties on. Chloe moved her hands from his bottom to his chest, pushing and turning him against the wall. She kissed him deeply, feeling his erection on her belly. Nibbling his lower lip, she started pacing down his body with wet kisses all along.

His neck, collar bone, nipples, abs, inner thigh were wet with her kisses. She kneeled in front of him and kissed the tip of his dick, holding its shaft with one hand while the other scraped the skin around it. She strokes him faster now, looking at his face while she twirls her tongue against the tip again, licking it like a lollipop.

Lucifer held his hand against her hair, tying it in a bun around his fingers, guiding her. She moved her hand to his base and started deepening his member on her mouth until there was no space left. She went back and forth with her head, making the most pornographic sounds.

Chloe was sitting on her own feet, trying to get some friction against her heel. Lucifer groans and guides her head down on him so she sinks him further into her mouth, tasting his salt liquid on the back of her throat, almost choking. She hums with pleasure, giving him the right amount of vibration against his sensitive head.

“ _Chloe… I- close…”_ he said so she speeded up her movements and moving her other hand from scratching his thigh to massage his testicles.

He started milking into her mouth, his hips thrusting into her by each spurt. She tried to swallow everything without choking, but it was impossible. She distanced herself from his body and swallowed what she could, opening her mouth while he moved his hand from her hair to his member, finishing to milk himself.

By the time he was done, her face and body were soaked with cum. She looked so pretty. The contrast of her blue eyes, red cheeks, and white liquid on her face was breathtaking.

“That was a good quickie,” she said, her breast going up and down along her breathing.

“Indeed,” he gave her his hand so she would stand up. “but it appears we made quite a mess, didn’t we?”

She stood up and he led her to another room, going through a small corridor. She had never seen his laundry room but it also matched everything of his house. A marble counter, two washing machines, two dryers, a huge sink, and a high cabinet.

He helped her sit on the counter while he was looking for a towel on the cabinet. She looked at him with curiosity and affection, looking at him going around the room with his-half hard dick and perfectly waxed body.

Lucifer opened one of the cabinets and grabbed two towels and moistened both in the sink. First, he cleaned himself quickly and then he moved to Chloe. He moved the towel slowly around her lips, tracing it with the cloth, then he cleaned her shoulder and chest, trying not to grab too hard on her boobs which were already very sensible.

“You are _so_ gorgeous,” Lucifer said, discarding the cloth somewhere after finishing cleaning her.

“Thanks, you are too”

He kissed her deeply, running his fingers on her scalp. “You forgot to clean one place, though,” she said looking at his lips with desire, then staring at him. “Oh really? I’m so sorry dear, I will clean you all up so good, I promise you.”

They kissed again and he positioned himself against her opened legs, the counter being just high enough for it to be perfect to penetrate her, but he caressed her legs softly while giving wet kisses down her neck and massaging her boobs with the other hand. Lucifer lowered his mouth against her body, her head supported by the wall behind her while her butt was on the edge of the counter.

His lips twirled around her pink nipples and sucking on them. She moaned and tried supporting her body with one arm while holding his head with the other, scraping his scalp just like he did hers.

Lucifer moved his lips lower and lower, making himself kneel in front of her while holding her legs up against his shoulder as he kissed and rubbed his beard on her inner thighs.

He slowly took off her panties and discarded them before coming back to her.

“ _Lucifer_ ” she moaned, begging. He chose to be merciful and opened her legs wider to kiss her labia, the great feeling of her few hairs on his lips, kissing all of her anatomy until he reached the place she wanted him the most. He sucked into her pussy, trying to get most of her liquids out, giving space to new ones to form, while his nose rubbed against her clit. She moaned softly, trying to control her noise by biting on her lips.

He sucked hard as she pushed his hair, he went a bit higher on her, fixating his mouth on her clit and licking it up and down, the way she likes it, and sucked. Stopping to massage her thigh with one hand, he moved it down his chin and penetrated her with his first two fingers, moving it in and out of her.

Chloe moaned and tried to grab harder on the counter, her orgasm building up again. She started to feel her feet tingling, her legs numb, her breathing hard, her world disappearing, it was only him and her. Her body collapsed, her soundless moans and rapid breathing alerting him of her situation.

He breathed hard against her, kissing the inside of her thighs again, being careful not to make her hyper-sensible. He stood up again, letting go of her legs carefully. She was looking at him with so much hunger, not remembering the food they were waiting to cool, but wanting him to eat her again. She straightened her body and kissed him again, his erection very noticeable between her legs, she moved even closer to him.

She curled her legs around him and scratched his back, then grabbed his dick, which was glued to her belly, he held her hand on his cock, both pumping him down. She let go of his member as he moved away, only to pull her legs closer to him, her butt now completely out of the count, with his hand supporting her body as he started penetrating her.

Slowly he fitted all of him inside her, grabbing and massaging her butt as she held tight on the edge of the counter. As he was giving her time to adapt to his length, he poisoned her legs on his shoulder, and slowly started moving inside her after she nodded.

He loved to watch her as he fucked her, all the reactions her body had to him, her partially opened lips, her tits bouncing, her eyes closing to the sensation. She was perfect.

Time doesn’t exist anymore, as he was inside her nothing else matters, only her. She always is his main priority, _always_ , and right now he felt like he could give everything up just to stay like this forever, he would give up on his kingdom, his immortality, his wings, his mojo, every single thing, just to be with her.

“Faster” she ordered, and he was happy to oblige. Squeezing her butt and pushing himself hared and faster in her. Her parted pink lips and blue eyes were hallucinating, her boobs bouncing at each thrust were everything he ever fantasized about. He kept pounding her, the noises of skin-on-skin intoxicating them, both almost finishing.

Some minutes later Chloe felt her body getting ready to come again, “I’m coming” she alerted him, so he took his right hand out of her bottom to rub her clit, driving her down her orgasm. He sank his head on her chest and kissed her nipple again, adding another sensation to her.

Her walls tighten around him and she moaned loudly, she never knew sex could be so good until she started sleeping with him. Lucifer kept thrusting into her, not as hard though, his cum spilling inside her.

When he finished, he held tight on her on a hug, her butt back in the counter, and his dick inside her. He breathed on her hair for some time, both trying to recover from their orgasms. Their synced heartbeats were the only sound they heard, everything else was quiet, like the Earth had stopped spinning. But it hasn’t.

“I love you _so much_ , Chloe. You have no idea of how much I love you,” he said, she disconnected their bodies so she could watch him better, “I feel like ‘love’ is not even close to describing what I feel for you. My love for you is bigger than the energy of every star I created combined,”

“I love you too, Lucifer. So, so much. You are the best person I have _ever_ met, even though you’re not exactly a person,” he laughed at her comment. “I love you.” She said and gave him a peck.

He grabbed another wet towel and cleaned them again. Paying attention to every inch of Chloe’s body. Then he grabbed two spare robes in the cabinet and helped her dress up. He picked up her pantie and threw it on the laundry basket and walked out of the laundry room.

He walked her to the kitchen island and grabbed some cleaning products and cleaned the mess they did earlier. Picking up their clothes and taking them to the laundry room.

After, he joined her on the island, with two plates and forks.

“So, do you want to do this here or somewhere else?” Lucifer said.

“I rather do it somewhere we didn’t just fuck in, to be honest,” Chloe replied. 

Lucifer carried the brownie and Chloe the plates to the living room, he opened the door for her and led them to his sofa. He placed the dish on the coffee table and sat in front of her.

“Okay, so, now is the time you say this is not a good idea,”

“Lucifer, I suggested we do this. It’s a great idea. Unless _you_ don’t want to get high with me for some reason,” her eyes, tempting.

“Anything you desire, love,”

Lucifer proceeded to explain the effects and everything she might feel, told her how much he thinks she should eat, and ordered a lot of food for when they start to have munchies. Two of her favorite pizza, her favorite ice cream, his favorite gummies, and French fries, just in case they’re still hungry.

Chloe ate one square of the brownie and Lucifer ate two, they were cuddling on the couch and sometimes fed each other just to have an excuse to get closer to the other’s lips. They gave each other some pecks and looked deep in their eyes under the effect of the herb.

Chloe started tracing Lucifer’s facial features with her finger, head laid on his chest, with only the two robes between them. She popped her head up to look at him better and started smirking at him. The smirk turned into a full smile, and then a full-on laugh.

“What’s so funny, detective?” he said, opening his eyes slowly and looking at her, he was so peaceful.

“Us,”

“Us? You think we are funny? Explain,” Lucifer said, frowning his eyebrows.

“Yeah, it’s funny to remember everything we went through. I was thinking about Candy, actually.” her smile is _so beautiful,_ he thought after she said this, smiling. “When you got _married_ to her after I almost died and also, like, a week after our first kiss? I was _so_ heartbroken,” she replied, looking deeply into her memories, he watched her, he loved watching her talk, especially when it’s also about him. She started giggling, “and then you had the _audacity_ to come straight to my face and say ‘ _friends? That’s exactly what we are. Just friends’_ So stupid _.”,_ mocking his British accent.

She is happy, of course she’s happy. She’s in the perfect relationship, with a man (not exactly) that loved her deeply, he has sacrificed himself for her, and that cared just as much about her daughter, a man that is always by her side when she needs him, but still, sometimes she found it difficult to not dive into this bad memories’ lane. They’ve gone through _so much,_ celestial craziness or not, all she could do, now that they had solved all their previous issues, was laugh about it. She wasn’t mocking _them_ though, it’s just a support mechanism, replace the bad memories with new ones. Did he break her heart, ran away, married someone else right after she almost died? Yes, he did. But now they are half-naked on his couch, really high on weed brownies, laughing about it.

He laughed at the story and her bad accent, his body shaking with laughter, she laughed with him, her head going up and down with his chest, laid on him.

When they calmed down after their fit of laughter he said, “We weren’t just friends though. I’ve always had feelings for you, since, well…, since we met, to be honest. Love at first sight. We weren’t on a relationship, so we technically were _just friends,”_ he said, looking at their reflection in the ceiling, mimicking her bad portrayal of him. “I didn’t _lie_.”

“When did you fall in love with me, then? Was it really at first sight?” Chloe asked, looking at him while he caressed her arms and felt her hair tickling his chin.

“I was interested in having sex with you since you said my name at LUX, when I was playing the piano and all, but that was just me being _me,_ I guess. I think…, no, I _know_ , it was on our first case, when you got shot,” he opened his mouth, then closed again, looking for the right words, she was silent, just watching him.

“I remember being _so terrified_ of you dying there. We had just met, and I already knew I had _never_ met someone like you, someone that made me feel the way _you_ made me feel. You really were _far too interesting to let die,_ but I also didn’t want you to die. I never felt that before. I’ve been sad after people I cared about dying, but not the way I would feel if you had died that day. We had _just met,_ and I’m sure that if you had died, I would find a way to go to the silver city just to see your face one last time.” He let go a deep sigh of joy, his lips curved, a big smile on his face.

“So, you fell in love with me when I was… covered in blood?” Chloe said, looking at him. He looked down directly at her, then laughed.

“Yes, I believe I did. I fell in love with you the very first day we met, and I have been falling even deeper in love with you ever since, Chloe. Every day I wake up loving you more than the day before. And every night I fall asleep loving you more than I did in the morning.”

Lucifer kissed the top of her head and she said “I love you, babe. I think that was the cutest thing someone has ever said to me. And, if you’re not aware of this yet, you are the love of my life, my soul mate, literally, you are _the best_ person I’ve ever met. I love you so much,”.

She kissed every mole on his face, and laid on his chest again, running her hand up and down his sternum, making him shiver. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying each other’s company and the high the brownie gave them.

And then he broke the silence, “When did _you_ fall in love with me?”. She looked up at him, then laid on his chest again, considering his question.

“It took me a while, to be honest. I did find you _very_ annoying at first, but I also found you _incredibly_ attractive. But you were such a player, and I had just gotten out of a marriage, with a 6-year-old depending on me 24/7. I couldn’t get involved with you, let you in on my and my kid’s life, just to have you leaving me after one night. You know this, Dan and I were still trying to work our relationship out back then. You were hot, but hot wasn’t enough.” He was paying very close attention to her.

“But then, I realized that no matter what you did, or how reckless, and annoying, and infuriating you were, you were still there for me. Always. As a partner, as a friend, you were always there, and my feelings for you started changing… slowly. And then a lot of things happened, you almost died… or did die, you still have to explain this better to me… and then your mom came around, and I started feeling jealous of you two, because I didn’t know Charlotte Richards’ body was hosting your mother or whatever, and more bad things happened… and you were still there. Until we kissed… at the beach. I was starting to love you, but then I got poisoned, and you left… and Candy. I felt so stupid, letting myself care for you that way just for you to do exactly what I knew you would do. Break my heart.” He kept listening to her monologue quietly, attentive.

“But as much as I wanted to hate you, as much I wanted you to leave and never look at your face again, I couldn’t. I couldn’t tell you to never come back to the precinct, or never call me again. So, after more disastrous situations, I tried to… replace you, I guess. I still wanted you as my friend, but my feelings for you were in the way, and I thought you didn’t feel the same way, and I wouldn’t dare to talk to you about it and risk losing your friendship. So, I started dating… ugh, can’t even say his name…” Lucifer broke his silence and said “you-know-who,”

“Yeah, I started dating _you-know-who_. Bad idea, _very bad_ idea. Mainly because he was Cain from the bible and a serial killer, but also because I tried to fill in a void _you_ had left, and although you seemed very frustrated to see me dating him, I wouldn’t let go of a ‘stable’ relationship to try and be with someone that already had broken my heart… And I tried _so hard_ to not think of you that way, but it was… impossible. I was in denial of it, obviously, but I was clearly in love with you too, and for a long time as well” Chloe said, a pitch higher than the rest of the phrase. She smiled at him, and he smiled back.

He knew what she wanted to say, and he knew how much it still hurts her. So many parts of their past hurt her, hurt _them_ , but they had to talk about this sometime, right? Maybe this was the best moment to do so, with the weed calming them down and all. Maybe it was _the best_ moment to talk about this.

So, he said, “Then you saw my devil face. After I killed Ca-… you-know-who.” 

“Exactly. Right after I had admitted to myself that I loved you, and after we kissed again… Charlotte died, again apparently, and I saw your devil face, ran away to Europe, tried to send you back to hell and all. I still loved you, and I was again trying to get this feeling away from me, unsuccessfully, of course. Then Eve, me being _super_ jealous, and you were all weird, trying to be a bad boy or whatever. I was so heartbroken, again, with you, but mainly with me. If I hadn’t freaked out, all of that would have never happened in the first place. And then there was the prophecy, evil being released, demons waking on Earth… and you had to go back. It was my last chance to tell you how I felt, and _for once,_ I didn’t chicken out and told you I loved you,”

“And I didn’t say it back,” Lucifer said.

“And you didn’t say it back…” she breathed deeply and smiled, changing the mood, “But here we are, together, in love, having the most perfect relationship ever. If to get here we had to go through all of that, I can happily say I would do it all again, over and over again, just to be with you. Here and now is what really matters, our past might hurt, but now we are together, and we just need to make sure the future won’t hurt as much, and I know, from the bottom of my heart, that we will work everything out and we will be happily ever after,”

She popped her head up and kissed him deeply one more time, they were _so in love._ The kiss was getting more and more lustful, she moved her legs around to straddle him on the sofa, but then a loud noise invaded the room. Her belly growled loudly and they broke the kiss, just to start laughing.

Between the laughs, Lucifer moved them to a sitting position and asked “Munchies, darling?”

“Yes, sorry,” Chloe replied, giggling and holding on to her belly to help it stop hurting from all the laughing and to keep it from growling again.

“Nothing to worry about, love,” he held her tight and leaned forward to grab his phone. “Oh, lucky us, the food is downstairs. Patrick took it for us. Should I tell you to come up or you rather go down there?” Lucifer said, before giving her a quick peck and waited for her to respond.

“He can come up, I don’t wanna leave this position so soon.” Chloe smiled at him and gave him another peck.

Patrick arrived with a hand full of the food they ordered, with specific instructions to look down the whole time. Lucifer stood up, with Chloe still curled around his body, like a little monkey around its mother, except they are not monkeys, or mother and urchin. He only let go of her when they sat down again.

It was around 8 pm, they could see the moon shining on the sky through the large windows. She sat on the other side of the sofa. Her legs between his, trying to keep the robe she was wearing as closed as possible, him, on the other hand, clearly didn’t mind exposing himself for her, not even when she was eating her third slice of pizza and rolling the last one with a weird combination of French fries and gummy bears.

He laughed at her when she tried to bite it and made all the cheese fall on her chest. Lucifer let go of his pizza slice and grabbed a napkin that came with the food. Kneeled on the sofa, in front of her, and tried to clean as much of the cheese and oil as possible. Her skin was shining with the oil, she would need another shower after this and he’s more than happy to assist.

They were completely silent while he cleaned her. He was so concentrated on his job, because, at this point, it was a job. Keeping her safe and taking care of her turned into a third job for him, and it for sure was the one he liked the most.

She struggled to control her breath, not wanting to distract him. He looked so hot like this. Kneeling between her legs while she was sitting, all opened, he seemed so much taller than her. She was sure that, if anyone walked into the penthouse right now, they wouldn’t even see her. His body was covering hers fully.

And his robe was partially opened, his abs looking as good as always, the cloth belt of the robe falling right in front of his dick, not letting her have a peek.

“Thanks,” she said, after he stopped rubbing her chest with the napkin.

“You’re welcome, darling. Still hungry?”

“Hum… _a lot_ … I mean, yes, yes, I am still hungry… can you… pass me the ice cream? Please?” she was nervous, and he probably already knew the reason why she was nervous.

“Of course.” He got out of the sofa and went to his bar, where there was a mini freezer where he let the ice cream, right next to the beer she liked. He started speaking from behind the bar, grabbing her food.

“You know what, darling, I’m still hungry too. All of this love confession made me very hungry,” he stood up again, she couldn’t see half of his body, but she noticed the robe wasn’t around his shoulder anymore. “but there isn’t anything here that would fulfill the type of hunger I’m feeling,” he walked around the bar, going back to the sofa, holding the ice cream pot and a spoon. Naked. “well, anything besides… you,” he said, handing her macadamia flavored ice cream she asked for, and kneeled between her legs again.

Her blonde waves were falling on her body, while they were cuddling, he managed to untangle all of her after-fucked hair. It looked perfect. Her red-ish lips partially opened, her face expressing something between nervousness and arouse. She just nodded her head and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her and put the ice cream pot and spoon on the sofa’s arm, they came in handy later.

He kissed her, tongue, teeth, everything. Hands around her face and slowly getting down on her body, while the other supported him on top of her. Lucifer grabbed one of her boobs and massaged it, she moaned.

His hand left her tit and went for the cloth belt of the robe she was still wearing, undoing it. She moved under him, getting her arms off the robe and letting it fall on the sofa. They stopped kissing and stared into each other’s souls. They were perfect. Chloe smiled and he smiled back, getting back to kiss her more.

Lucifer lowered himself more, kissing down her neck and caressing her leg with his spare hand, making her shiver. She held his head in place on her neck, he was leaving a mark on her, and she didn’t care _at all._ He kept lowering himself, sucking on her nipples, making eye contact with her while doing it.

He kissed her sternum, then her stomach, then right above her belly button, then right under her belly button. Her legs opening more and more, her hand caressing his scalp, while the other massaged her boobs. He kissed the inside of her thigh, kissing everywhere besides where she wanted him to kiss the most.

“Weren’t you hungry, detective?” he said between kissing one tight and moving to the other.

_Detective,_ huh? He knew what it did to her when he called her that during sex. He knew her so well.

She grabbed the ice cream pot, and as soon as she put the first spoon on her mouth, he licked her pussy. Catching her by surprise.

He started licking and sucking on her lips, teasing her. Then moved back to her center, sucking on her clit, hard. She moaned with her mouth full of ice cream, it dripped from her mouth a bit, but she didn’t care. He kept sucking on her and she moved her hips to get more friction. Another spoon in her mouth, she was enjoying being fed and eaten.

By each spoonful she ate, he sucked harder, and his tongue’s movements to up and down increased. Making her whimper louder and spill more ice cream on herself. Lucifer, who kept in eye contact with her the whole time, let go of one of her legs on his shoulders and moved his hand up to clean her.

He discarded the pot aside with the spoon. His thumb cleaned around her lips and she sucked it sensually as he sucked her. He took his thumb out and gave her his two middle fingers for her to suck. Eyes closed, tongue rolling around his fingers, moaning loudly.

She usually didn’t moan this much, when they were at her place, she had to keep herself down, but right now she didn’t need to keep it down, and she didn’t want to. He kept sucking and sucking, she moaned and moved under him. She needed _more._

“ _Lucifer… please,”_ she said, spitting his fingers off her mouth. He lowered his hand on her and held her neck softly, just enough to make her whimper, making sure not to use his two wet fingers, they were coming _handy_ later.

He let go of her neck and moved just enough to fit his arm under him. During an incredibly hard suck, he penetrated her with both his fingers. She was _incredibly_ wet.

Two knuckles in her, he made movements of in and out just to let her adjust to the feeling, then he pressed everything inside, pounding against her cervix. He stopped sucking and she whimpered, he went up and kissed her deeply and she moaned against his mouth.

Lucifer grabbed his phone from behind her with his spare hand, not stopping the other’s movements.

“ _What are you doing?”_ she said when he stopped kissing her.

He typed his password (245630), unlocked the phone, opened the camera app, and handed it to her. They recorded themselves once, it was hot. She made him promise it was only for the two of them and no one else would ever watch it, he did. She hoped his promise extended to this too.

She clicked record and recorded him eating her out until she felt her orgasm coming. He was curling his fingers inside her, hitting on the right spot, while he sucked her clit and massaged her boobs. He was so talented with his mouth and fingers, which is expected from a singer and pianist.

“ _Lucifer-_ I’m close,” she moaned after turning off his phone and throwing it somewhere.

He knew she had a sweet spot that always made her shiver in pleasure, so he pressed his fingers right there. He was rubbing himself against the sofa as she came. Hard.

She screamed his name and pulled his hair. He stopped sucking and kept only on licking her, up and down, and curling his fingers slowly, trying not to make her over sensible. His movements slowed down until they stopped completely.

Chloe breathed hard, and he laid his head on her belly, waiting for her to calm down. When her breath came back to normal, she started laughing and he looked confused at her.

“What’s wrong, love?” he asked.

Her laughs grew stronger, and he just looked at her, not knowing what he did to make her laugh.

“Oh, nothing,” she kept laughing “is just that I almost _killed_ you once, and now you eat me out while I’m eating _ice cream_! I will never be able to eat ice cream without thinking about this,”.

“Good, we can recreate this anytime you want. Lucky you, I’m obsessed with your taste.” He said then laid next to her and kissed her, then she laid on his chest and he hugged her close.

Chloe let go of the hug to find his phone and laid on him again. She typed his password, which is her name in numbers followed by a 0, and opened his camera app again and started taking a bunch of selfies of them.

She kissed his cheek, his mouth, and he kissed her back as she was snapping pictures. Then they went through the photos and chose the best. Lucifer chose a photo of her kissing his cheek and him smiling to be the background photo of his phone. It was adorable. He sent her all the photos.

He was still hard as a rock, so she went down on him and rode him for hours until they were too tired to keep going.

After, they just cuddled again on the Italian leather sofa and talked until she fell asleep. When it was 2 am he carried her to bed, bridal style. Cleaned between her legs, trying not to wake her up, tucked her in, and fell asleep next to her.

She liked cuddling to fall asleep, but she usually curled off him for feeling too hot, so he didn’t cuddle with her. But then, when he was almost falling asleep as well, laying on his stomach, she came and cuddled with him and used his back as a pillow. Her snores were loud enough to wake a whole neighborhood up, but he didn’t care. He had the woman he loved laid on him, he couldn’t ask for anything else.

It was perfect.

They were perfect.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts, I will answer everyone!
> 
> xxx Gabi


End file.
